The Internet provides a convenient way to interact and to request various types of information. People can use the Internet to communicate with each other, share information, and organize virtual communities (e.g., a social network).
A social network is typically a social structure in which a network of nodes can be used to represent a network of individuals or organizations and the connections between the nodes in the network represent the direct social connections. Web sites can be used to register the social connections of members of a social network and provide features such as automatic address book updates, viewable profiles, services to introduce members to each other to make new social connections, etc. Some social networks are organized around business connections, while other social networks are organized around common personal interests.
One way of requesting information using the Internet is by using a search tool. Some search tools allow a user to search using a search query. For example, a user may enter a location and a query for “Italian restaurants” to identify Italian restaurants in a specified area or location. Various web sites, including some social networks, are able to accept search queries from users.